Haruhi and Tamaki
by BrownWolf2
Summary: What happens when they have an amazing time at the beach and the twins fight? More chapters to come!
1. What Is This!

**Haruhi and Tamaki: What is this?!**

**Chapter 1**

Haruhi sat on the dry sand watching the sun go down under the small plastic umbrella. Tamaki saw her and sat beside her.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai. Why aren't you inside with the others?" He looked at her.

"I'd rather sit and watch the sun go down with you." She smiled.

"You're so weird." Tamaki scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around. She tilted toward him and leaned in him, smiling and feeling warm.

"Do you think he'll pull it off?" Hikaru whispered. Kaoru shrugged while Kyoya pulled out his camera.

"By the looks of it, we'll hit high ratings in no time." Huni said quietly. Mori just nodded as they wait anxiously.

"Tamaki, what do you like about me?" she asked.

"Everything, Haruhi. You are perfect." She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"Come on…" Kaoru thought.

Tamaki turned to her and held her back, while still keeping eye contact. Haruhi blushed and closed her eyes. He moved closer to her, his lips just centimeters away from hers. Kyoya took one photo and began to wait again for the next shot.

They kissed and Haruhi was then pinned to the ground by Tamaki. They continued the kiss as Kyoya began to take many photos of the couple.

"Finally!" Kaoru and Hikaru said. They stopped, slowly moved up and shifted away from each other. "We thought you'd never kiss her."

"I got some great photos too. Now we'll make more money, maybe enough for you to pay off your debt for breaking that vase. Haruhi thought about that blue African designed vase.

"Yeah…" Back at the mansion, they sat in their rooms and thought.

Tamaki thought, _why did I kiss her? I felt something I've never felt before. Do I love her?_

Haruhi thought, _I don't understand. How could I feel this way for him. His idiotic ways, his way of thinking, his care for me… Why do I like that about him?_

Hikaru thought, _I can't do this. It's so painful. Seeing him and her kiss, it drives me mad. What do I do? Should I tell her? Should I do anything?_

In the kitchen Kaoru, Kyoya, Huni, and Mori were thinking about food and stuff.

"So, I wonder what they're thinking. Hey, where's Hikaru?" Huni asked.

"He's probably in our room doing something, changing, thinking, dancing, who knows."

They looked at him and all thought, _Why don't you go look?_ He looked at everyone.

"Okay, I'll go look." Huni smiled.

Kaoru creped by the room, keeping his ears open for anything. Then he heard Hikaru saying something.

"Haruhi, I love you. No, that won't work. How can I tell her? I don't know what to tell her. What do I do?"

"I know." Hikaru turned to him and there stood Kaoru, door opened and everyone else around him.

"You we're listening to what I was saying?! Kaoru how could you?!" Hikaru ran out the door and outside to the beach.

"Wow, we shouldn't have told you to do that, now he's really mad at you." Huni said. Mori shook his head in agreement.

Kyoya turned to face everyone. "I think we should all go outside and talk to him. It's the only thing we can do right now. I mean, it was our fault for him getting mad and all. And it's not Kaoru's fault. We told him to."

Hikaru was sad and he felt his heart was damaged. Kaoru sat next to him. "Hikaru, I'm sorry. It's wasn't my fault, they told me to go but I didn't want to. You needed privacy but they don't respect that." Hikaru just stuck his nose in the air and faced the other way. "Hikaru please. I'm really sorry…"

"He is sorry." The others said. Hikaru turned to them. "We made him go because we were being curious that's all." Huni said crying a little bit. "We didn't mean any harm." Hikaru calmed down and hugged Huni, making him feel better.

"I accept your apology." Everyone stood up and Hikaru then felt a strange awkwardness. "Wait, are you guys going to tell everyone else what I said?" Kaoru looked at Huni who looked at Mori who looked at Kyoya.

"Well, for now we'll pretend like you didn't say anything, but you'll have to tell her eventually. You can't just keep living your life without telling her how you feel." Hikaru looked down at the shimmering sand that glistened in the moonlight. _I have to? I don't know what to tell her though, nor how to…_

"If it helps, you can try to give her hints like sending her flowers to her house or candy or even put it on a billboard somewhere in town. She'll probably notice something and who it is from. Oh and you can give hints on who it is." Huni suggested. Hikaru thought about it.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. Thanks guys." Everyone headed back to the mansion unaware of what was happening.

In Tamaki's room, Haruhi had snuck in and he sat her down on the bed, wanting to continue the kiss from earlier that day. She kissed him and he placed her on the bed, letting her know it was all okay. The door was locked and no one had the key but him. She was red in the face by the time he kissed her neck and chest. The breathing of the 2 high school students became heavier and heavier until they went underneath the covers. They undressed and she felt him inside her like a doctor. He was feeling more and more comfortable with her and he felt as if nothing in the world meant anything to him but Haruhi. Then, after about 20 minutes of the heat, sweat dripping down their face and all the screams the escape from Haruhi's mouth, they finish and he came all over the bed.

"What is this?!" said someone from the door. Hikaru was at the door with a small rose and all he could do was drop it and run back to his room.

"Hikaru, wait!" Haruhi shouted pulling up her clothes back on and running out the door. _I don't know what he was thinking. Does he like me? Why did we do that? Why did he walk in while we finished it? I don't know… I hope I didn't hurt him, that would mean hurting his heart and he'll break down._ Once she got to the room and opened the door and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hikaru…" He turned to her with a razorblade in hand and blood slipping form his wrist and the blade. "You cut?!"

"Wait, Haruhi, what are you- Oh my god! Hikaru stop it!" Tamaki said running to him and pulling the blade from his hand. "I told you not to do this anymore, you'll kill yourself just from that. You have done this too long."

"I promise I'll stop just let me finish curing my pain! I can't stand to feel this way," Hikaru said curling up into a ball on the floor and cried. "You don't understand my pain and you never will. Seeing Haruhi with you and… Doing that… It's just so painful…" Suspense filled the room, which made it very, very silent.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

New chapters coming soon after I hear from the reviews you might give me.


	2. I Can't Believe This!

**Haruhi and Tamaki: I Can't Believe This!**

**Chapter 2**

Haruhi walked outside of the room to the hall and toward her room, dazed and amazed. _He had been a cutter all this time and I didn't even know it. _Tamaki still continued to yell at him.

"You have no idea how much this hurts everyone you know, especially your brother!" Hikaru turned to the door to see his brother crying.

"Koaru… I'm sorry…" He sat on the bed and covered himself up with the covers trying to get rid of the huge headache that he had gotten 5 minutes ago.

"Don't apologize to me, Hikaru. It's not every day you find your brother cutting himself all because of some girl." Kaoru looked at Tamaki and he knew he had to leave. Tamaki closed the door and everyone kept their ears close to the door.

"Hikaru what are you doing?! You know mother will be mad if she finds out you are doing this again." Kaoru stood up and looked down at Hikaru.

Hikaru stood up. "At least I don't say boys' names in my sleep."

"That's because I'm gay you dumbass, and it's our fault!"

"Well, you know what?!"

"What, Hikaru?! What could you possibly want to say other than what's going on right—" Kaoru couldn't speak because not only was he pushed onto the bed, but Hikaru was kissing him.

"What's going on, open the door." Whispered Tamaki. They opened the door to find the twins getting hot and heavy for each other. "What the hell?!"

"I love you, Kaoru. I can't tell you how much it makes me so angry that I just wanna fuck you!" Everyone stood silent, stunned, amazed, bewildered at the fact that Hikaru just said that, and to his own brother.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Haruhi said astonished.

"Well, yeah, you did. And now they're making out like crazy in the other room." Tamaki said to Haruhi. She sat down on the bed and thought about what the hell went on.

"You thought it was for real, am I right, boss?" Tamaki and Haruhi turned to the twins, grinning and standing in the doorway. _But how the hell…_

"We are pretty good at acting aren't we?" Tamaki and Haruhi shook their heads in agreement. "We're trying to get everyone to believe that we are. We're hoping that someone recognizes our unique abilities to become gay in a second and straight the next." Tamaki and Haruhi looked at each other and back at the twins and after 5 seconds of silence they laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?!" The twins yelled. They couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't it's too much! I can't take it!" They continued to laugh and after about 10 minutes they had calmed down and asked, "Why would you make such a huge choice to almost change my life and then ruin it the next minute? It's too dumb for you two to just do something as stupid as make out with each other. Is that all you can do?" The twins looked at Haruhi in astonishment, then back at each other, confused and amazed that Haruhi had figured out what they had been planning before they had a chance to say anything.

"Maybe we should leave and think about what we did." Haruhi shook her head in agreement.

Some people would think that its just sick to trick people into thinking they were in love, you know homosexual twins faking to be in love. But, some people like it, like fans and friends in the group activities and the girls really do love it.

Tamaki was walking around the city thinking about how they would deal with this problem.

The next few weeks were hell for Haruhi. First, she was getting angry at people and no one was talking in the host club. Even Huni. It was scaring Haruhi so she stopped going for a while. When she came back one day to get something she forgot, she threw up on the floor.

"Haruhi, are you ok?" asked Kaoru. She nodded.

"Maybe I ate too much this morning at the table. I'll be fine, I just needed to get something." Everyone looked at her and looked at each other.

"Haruhi, are you going to be ok? Throwing up all that food is bad, not to mention what will happen to you if you become anorexic." Then, Renge just stepped into the room and grabbed Haruhi, dragging her into another room.

"Let me ask you something, girl. What happened at the beach?" She told her what had happened between her and Tamaki. Renge then began to ask strange and uncomfortable questions.

"So, have you had your period yet? It's been about a month now, am I right?" Her eyes widened. _But it can't be?_

Tamaki was sitting on a park bench when Haruhi came down the street running. "Tamaki-senpai!" When she finally saw him she stopped to catch her breath.

"What's wrong, my little princess? Why were you running so fast?" She sat next to him.

"It's about last month, at the beach you remember?" He remembered and asked her to go on. "Did you… Use protection?"

His eyes widened. "You mean…" Haruhi nodded in sadness. Then he smiled. "I'm so happy!"

She looked at her in confusion. "Why are you happy? My dad is going to kill me!"

They sat down and thought about it for a while. _What are we going to say to the host club?_

"So, what's going to happen now? Want to get an abortion?" She looked and the blonde with an angry expression.

"I don't like babies to be killed. No way in hell am I killing an unborn child."

Back at the host club, everyone was thinking of what was wrong with Haruhi.

"Maybe its an alien."

"What about food poisoning?"

"Less likely." Renge walks in with a smile.

"I know something you don't know and I just might tell you." Everyone ran up to her and stood in front of her waiting. "Hold on, just calm down. I'll tell you but you can't say anything. She'll cut my head off, I swore I wouldn't tell, but this is too juicy to keep."

They all sat down and waited for the news.

"She's got a baby in the oven."

"Yay! Haruhi's having a baby!" Huni-senpai said spinning around very excitingly holding his bunny. He had a huge smile on his face. "This means there's a lot of planning, right, Renge?" Renge smiled in delight.

"Yes, but it's gotta be a secret." She put her index finger ontop of her lips, making a hushing sound.

Outside, by the small pond with little Koi fish, Tamaki and Haruhi thought about what's going to happen and thought of a plan.

"I have the greatest idea I think I've ever thought of!" Haruhi smiled and waited. "You're dad doesn't need to find out about it so we're going to say that we were going on a trip somewhere." Haruhi thought about it. _That's not bad_, she thought.

"Great idea love, but what are we going to say to the Host Club?"

"We already know." Kyoya stepped into the conversation.

"YAY! Tamaki's gonna be a father! Let's celebrate with some cake!" Mori shook his head in agreement.

"Wait, I have a plan I just told Haruhi, what if we went on a trip to avoid her father being even more mad at me than he is now?" They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Why don't I tell him? But all of you have to be there. I don't want him to be mad at me, I'm not the father here.

Everyone walked back saying, "Yeah, let's do that."

**THE END**


	3. Tamaki's Point of View

Tamaki and Haruhi

Chapter 3: Tamaki's Point of View

Standing in the dark, I put on my boxers and headed to the bathroom in a cold sweat. I didn't think I would have a dream like that. I was always used to seeing Haruhi hit me in the head or something, not let me put my hotdog in her taco. I laughed at myself while splashing water on my face. Someone walked from behind me and hugged me. I felt a large stomach and then a small kick on my back. When I turned, Haruhi was standing behind me, smiling and said, "He's moving."

Waking up again, I saw her laying on my bed next to me. She smiled as she snored quietly. I laughed and kissed her nose. I got up and started stretching when I felt a small, cold hand touch my back. Turning, Haruhi said, "Good morning." I laid back down to lay next to her and held her close to me, like if I let go, she'd float away.

A hard knock on my door made up jump. Someone opened the door and it was just Kyoya. He asked us what we wanted to eat for breakfast.

"Anything is fine with me." Haruhi smiled. I asked for the best, of course I'd want my Haruhi to eat anything fine. As we headed downstairs, she looked at all the paintings and art sculptures that were around my large mansion. "You have so much art in your home. Don't you ever want people to see it?" I laughed.

"Why would I do that? I'd only want my angels eyes' looking at the things my family has passed down to me, even the talent of playing the piano.

"Those kinds of things are genetic, right?" she had asked Kyoya. He nodded.

"If my calculations are correct, he or she will have all the talents that both of you have. From Tamaki's piano playing, to Haruhi's smart mind. Who knows, he or she might even be handsome or beautiful." I smiled with delight. To see my baby with all the talents as me, it would be amazing. I'd let him play piano everyday with me and I wouldn't be like my dad and not be there, of course I'll be here for my family.

The phone rang and it was Haruhi's dad. I picked it up, hoping he wouldn't get mad. "Hey, how's my pumpkin? Is she okay?"

I hesitated to say anything to him, but as I turned to see Haruhi and the others, I said, "Oh yeah. She's fine. Yeah, she is better than fine. She's fantastic!" Her dad was jumping with the phone attached to his ear in enjoyment.

"So, when are you guys going to be back? I was hoping you guys could come by the house and celebrate." I looked at them and told them what her dad said.

"Sure, but were going to be there a little late. Haruhi just lost all her clothes. It was weird, I mean the airport lost all her luggage. It was embarrassing."

"I understand. Well, see you guys soon. BYE!" He hung up. I sighed in relief.

"You think that will keep him from checking on me? What will happen if he finds out that I didn't lose my clothes?" I looked at her with a sly face, along with the twins who were thinking the same.

After about a few hours, they came back from the mall, hands filled up with clothes. She tried on everything. She was tired, after the last shirt and pair of pants, she fell on the floor asleep.


	4. Telling Ranka

**Tamaki and Haruhi**

**Chapter 4**

**It was about a couple of days after they had bought Haruhi new clothes, and she had still been sleeping. At the store, she fell asleep and Hikaru picked her up, setting her down in the car and waited for Kaoru to pay for the clothes so they could leave.**

**Haruhi woke up with the sun in her eyes. Her phone was going off, telling her she had to get up and eat. She knew that after getting pregnant, things were a bit different. She hadn't thrown up in a week, which meant the baby was ready to grow. She looked down at her stomach and placed her left hand on her tummy. Tamaki knocked on her door.**

**"You awake, princess?" She nodded and stood up, grabbing her cell phone and headed towards the door. She slipped and Tamaki caught her. "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't watch where you walk." She thanked him and walked with him as they held hands down to the breakfast table.**

**"Good morning, Haru-chan! Takashi made pancakes!" Mitsukuni said as he smiled and gulped down his sweet coffee and scarfed down his pancakes. **_**They do look good**_** Haruhi thought to herself. She had never seen pancakes so round and perfect. She looked at Takashi and saw him using a pancake maker. **_**Damn rich people…**_

**There was a free seat next to Tamaki that he had saved for Haruhi, so she sat down at that seat. It was the nearest to Kyoya, with Tamaki next to her, the twins across from them, and then Mitsukuni and his bunny across from each other, and Takashi at the other end.**

**"Well, since were all here." Kyoya stood up, letting a projector and a white screen move behind him. "We need to do the following today: First, we have to get packed. That means you have to pack EVERYTHING. I don't want you leaving anything here. Second, you have to clean the rooms because the maids have gone off on vacation. Then, you have to make sure there is someone doing the dishes." **

**Everyone had gone off to do there chores as Kyoya sat down watching everyone clean and pack up. Tamaki picked up everything and stuffed it all in his closet. The twins cleaned up the best they could and packed everything including the alarm clock that they had been using. Takashi and Mitsukuni tried their best to clean up and pack up, but they couldn't get there suit case to close up. It was filled with their things along with the DVDs that were left out for them to watch. Kyoya cleaned his room and packed up before anyone got up. Haruhi was a different one though. She swept her room, picked up her clothes and put them away, packed up, and even made her bed. She then headed to the kitchen and everyone put the luggage in the trunk of the fancy car and sat down waiting for the Haruhi to finish the dishes so they could leave. **

**Kyoya walked into all the rooms and finally walked outside of the mansion and sat inside the car. It drove off and before they knew it they were back at Ouran Academy.**

**Haruhi stepped out of the car to see her dad standing outside her classroom with a smile across his face, holding out his hands.**

**"Come here, come to daddy. You look the same honey, did Tamaki do something to you?" Tamaki looked at everyone and then at Haruhi.**

**"Actually dad…" She wanted to tell him, but there was nothing she could do.**

**'You're going to have to sit down for this…" He sat down on a random nearby chair.**

**"I'm pregnant and… Tamaki is the father." He sat in his chair without an expression across his womanly face. He fell over and started twitching.**

**"Will he be okay?" Mitsukuni asked. Haruhi shrugged. She had never seen him that way since her mother died. He wouldn't eat or sleep and all he did was work at a tranny bar. **

**Haruhi sat next to her dad and comforted him. "It's okay dad. I wanted him to anyway."**


	5. Mom Has Been Shot!

Haruhi and Tamaki

Chapter 5

Without even realizing what was developing in her fathers mind, Tamaki tried his best to tell him without him getting angry. "Sir, it's something that we couldn't help. Plus, she wants to keep it and not only that but she doesn't want to give it away either." Haruhi's father looked at him and gave him the death glare. _I don't want her to get hurt or sad for all the things he's done to her. I wish she would just listen to me._

"Fine. But I don't want her to get hurt, I don't want you bailing out on her, and I don't ever want to see her cry. You hear?" He flicked his index finger into Tamaki's face.

"Y-yes sir, no harm to Ha-haruhi…" He walked off stomping his high heels he forgot to take off to his room. _Wow, he's really scary. I better just keep her safe and happy or he'll murder me._

He held his angel in his arms and smelled her. "I love you. Haruhi." She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too, Tamaki." He smiled back at her as he carried her to a bed he made for her in her living room. He placed her gracefully on the bed and fixed her pillows high enough for her to see the television and handed her the remote.

"Is there anything you want from the kitchen? I have a maid on duty with me right now." She smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'd love some tea and cake. I kinda miss the host club so can everyone come over and watch television with me?" He smiled and grabbed his cellphone.

"Maid, make some tea and cake." He called up the twins. "Kaoru, Hikaru, have everyone come over, Haruhi wants everyone to." With a small click of his cellphone there was a knock at the door.

"Haruhi!" Little Mitsukuni ran in the room and gave her the biggest hug ever.

Without hesitation, the maid had already made the cake and tea and everyone was sitting around the small television set with Haruhi. She smiled and was glad to have everyone around her that day.

After a long happy day at Haruhi's house, everyone went home except Tamaki. He didn't want to leave her at all, so he ended up sleeping with Haruhi. He held his large hands around her small ones, closing his eyes slowly. Then, he started dreaming.

In his dream, he awoke and found Haruhi on the floor, sleeping. He picked her up from the floor and heard a thud, then a crying baby. He looked down at the floor and saw a baby boy crying on the floor. He picked him up and held him while trying to keep him quiet. Then, he awoke from that strange dream.

"Good morning, sweetie." He opened his eyes to Haruhi and he smiled.

"I just had the strangest dream. It had you in it. You had the baby but passed out, it freaked me out." She pet his head and chuckled.

"What was the gender of the baby?" he looked at her and thought.

"It was a boy." She kissed his cheek.

"Congrats, then." He looked at her again, wide-eyed and amazed.

"You mean… I'm having a boy?" She nodded at the blonde. He jumped up excited and yelled out happy screams and shouts. His cell phone rang, Kyoya was calling. "Hello?" His face was covered with a scared and surprise expression. He dropped his cell phone.

"What's wrong, Tamaki?" He fell on the floor and started crying.

"Its… Kyoya… He said that… That…" He began to cry more. She held him up and comforted him.

"What happened?" She looked worried, then picked up his cellphone. "Hello? This is Haruhi." After she heard Kyoya talk, she said, "Okay… Bye." She hung up after that.

"We have to leave… Now…" Tamaki stood up and walked towards the door, holding a bag of things like money, food, and clothing. He jingled his keys, holding Haruhi's hand, she followed him to his car, and after starting the car, he drove off fast. Thinking back he started to panic.

FLASHBACK

"Tamaki, your mother has been shot and is now in the hospital. Please listen to me, this is important. Go to my family's hospital, I'll make sure the medical bills are free. Don't worry, she's in room 415 on the 4th floor."

After arriving, there were police officers at the entrance. The police talked to Tamaki and asked if they could go in. After getting into the hospital, he went to the 4th floor, where he found room 415 where his mother was.

"Mom…?" he said. She turned her head and smiled.

"My son, I have missed you." She sighed in relief. "I thought you would have lost your mind without me. How is your grandmother? Is she doing well?" Tamaki shakes his head.

"She hasn't treated me with much respect. I love her very much, she is nice to me at some time." His mother smiled again.

"Well, I'm glad you are having a good time. I hope you are doing well in school. Are you in any clubs." he smiles at her.

"Yes, I actually started a club." She looked at him with her head tilted to the side. "Our quote is 'Our job at the host club is to make every girl happy.' I have twins, a small senior, a larger senior, one of my first friends I met after moving, and a girl named Haruhi." She looked at him in shock.

"Why is a girl in a host club for pleasing women?" He had explained to her that Haruhi had broken a 8 million yen vase and was paying off her debt by pretending to be a boy in the host club. "And none of the girls know this?" He shook his head.

"Except our manager, Renge. She's one of those otaku people." She nodded. "Oh, but I have amazing news for you about Haruhi, mother." She turned to him and listened. "She's having my baby." His mother started crying.

"Really? Can I meet her? I really want to see who this Haruhi is." He called Hikaru on his cellphone.

"Hikaru, bring Haruhi here at once, my mother wants to meet her." Hikaru said something on the phone that his mother couldn't hear. "Yes, that is why. Thank you." Then, they heard a knock at the door. It was his father.

"F-father...? What are you doing here?" He stood at the doorway, staring at his son and the wounded woman.

"A... A baby...?" He nodded to his father and it was then that his father was jumping for joy and hugging this son. "Good job, son good job!" Tamaki was very confused, and Haruhi didn't even know Tamaki was telling his parents.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Do you guys like this story? I hope you all did! Review so I can make another. Tell me what you want in the next chapter please!~


	6. Fixing Confusion

"so, mother why are you here in Japan?" Tamaki held his mothers hand as she began her story.

"I needed money because after you left, I only had very little. I ended up taking a flight up here to where you were and I wanted to ask your father for some. But, when I got off the plane, someone shot me." She twitched and Tamaki helped her lay down, fixing the bed so she could sit up. "Now, I'm here."

"Mother, I need to tell you something," Tamaki began to say, "There is this girl named Haruhi Fujioka. I'm going to be a father." His mother's eyes grew wide. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Tamaki heard his love's voice. "It's Haruhi. Can I come in?" His mother quickly stood up and walked to the door, opening it. Haruhi was wearing a white dress, ruffles at the shoulders edges, a small bow in the middle between her breasts, the dress freely flowing down below her knees.

"Wow, you look so cute! I jsut gotta hug you!" She began to squeeze her and swing around. "Ouch!" She yelled and his mother fell to the floor, letting go of Haruhi. Tamaki, then picked her up, placed her back in bed, and signaled Haruhi to come over to the chair, where she was to sit. She had been standing and walking all day, and she must be tired from carrying another being inside of her.

"Can we come in boss?" He looked at the door and saw the Hitachin twins standing in the doorway of the hospital room. With Kyoya behind them, and Mori carrying Huni on his back behind Kyoya.

"Sure, come on in guys. This is my mother." The twins began to examine his mother. Her blonde hair was just like his, silky, smooth, rich in color, the right wave for her facial structure and everything. Her cheek bones showed her womanlike face, her eyes were the same bright blue as Tamaki's, only there were more eyelashes around her eyes than him. Her body was an amazing shape, though she had seemed older than the way her face had looked. She tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Honey, what are they doing?" Tamaki's mothe said in confusion.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you, they did this to Haruhi when they first met. Happens all the time." She nodded and then felt one of the twins touch her back. She quickly pulled the hand away. "Boys, don't touch my mother there."

"I have scars and a bullet wound there." The twins then shook their heads understanding and pulled a few chairs from the other side of the curtain in the hospital room.

"Tama-chan, you're mom is pretty." Huni said smiling. He smiled back at him and then shushed them, noticing his mother was falling asleep. They all tiptoed out of the room after her eyes had fully closed for her to start dreaming.

"Now, remember, she is fragile, very old, hurt, sick, and most importantly, she's beautiful. You can't mess with her like you do to Haruhi." He then looked around for her. 'By the way, where is Haruhi?"

Meanwhile, in the room, Haruhi was sound asleep on the chair next to the bed where Tamaki's mother lied to sleep. Kyoya pulled a blanket from the other hospital bed in the room and covered her up. He smiled, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room.

Tamaki heard footsteps and turned around to see Kyoya coming from his mothers room. "Where's Haruhi?"

"She's asleep with your mother, she's pretty tired too. Remember, she is carrying your child. I have done research that it makes a woman tired, carrying 10 extra pounds." Tamaki thought about this for a moment, making sure this information was to be stuck in his brain.

About 2 or 3 hours later, Haruhi woke up to see that everyone but Tamaki was gone. Tamaki was sleeping in another chair next to her. She smiled, watching her love sleeping so soundly. He then, woke up and saw her awake. "Hey. You ok? Want something to eat?" She nodded happily. Suddenly, Tamaki snapped his fingers and Huni walked in with a bag marked with the yellow W. She took the bag of junk food, sat it down on the nearby table, and began to eat the burger and fries without stopping for air. The twins looked at her with disgust and ran out of the room to talk.

"So, remember a few months ago, at the beach?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded.

"What of it?" He exclaimed.

"Was it all real or just an act?" Kaoru began to ask. Hikaru sighed, sipping on a soda from McDonald's. Scratching his head and looking around, he pulled up his sleeves to reveal the thin red scars across his wrists.

"Do you believe that its an act now?" Kaoru began kissing the scars and a tear fell on his wrist.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going through such pain? Why couldn't you talk to me about this instead of doing this again?" Kaoru asked over and over. "Why? Why, my brother, why?" Hikaru couldn't even look into his brothers eyes at that moment. All he could really do was stand there in hallway and look at the floor while sighing to himself.

_He constantly tells me that he's fine, but when he's alone I find him crying or writing inside his journal. That little black notebook must contain some kind of information that he wouldn't want anyone, not even his own twin brother whom makes girls squeel at the sight of our gay presence. Maybe I'll check it when he's asleep and unaware of it._ Kaoru thought to himself. He stood up, took a deep breath and walked back into the room where Haruhi was watching television and sitting with Tamaki's mother. She was still sound asleep when he walked in. Kaoru was sure they were out there for maybe 20 minutes. Not including the 2 hours Haruhi spent napping while everyone else went to find something for her to eat.

It was about 9pm when visiting hours were over. It was a long day for the host club, so everyone went down to Tamaki's house were everyone slept over. Tamaki had rooms for all but Haruhi because she was allowed to sleep in Tamaki's bed, her being pregnant and all. It was dinnertime when they reached the house and everyone was ready to eat. It was fish, but Haruhi couldn't eat it, bad food for the baby in the developing process, so they made her steak that cut like butter. Soft, rich, full in flavor, and the best part, she could have cake after dinner if she wanted. The other host club members had a busy schedule to attend to.

**FLASHBACK**

At the beach, Hikaru hadn't planned on cutting himself, he had just done that to release pain. Him and his brother, Kaoru, however had planned the fiasco that was their makeout session. "Brother, we must come up with something that is outrageous and will be obvious to Haruhi and Tamaki that it is fake. Something diabolical and evl. Devious and sleezy." They began to think of things stupid and rediculous. It was then that they came up with the Fake Fiasco Makeout Plan. It hadn't gone as planned (the plan is in chapter 1 btw).

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was maybe 4 in the morning on a cold October night when Tamaki awoke to hear the sound of Haruhi screaming, the bed full of a warm liquid.

"Oh my god, Tamaki, I need a doctor now." She began to scream and yell. _From what I'm hearing this calls for Kyoya's family nurse and doctor._ Kyoya thought as he called his family doctor.

20 minutes later, the doctor arrives and begins this delivery. He began by telling Haruhi that it is alright and to remain calm. Heavy breathing will only make things worse, so she held onto Tamaki's hand, squeezing it tighter and tighter with every single muscle she's got. Tamaki screamed from all the hand squeezing.

"Now Haruhi you are going to need to push really hard ok, as hard as you possibly can. Ok, now when I count to three you push. One... Two... Three!" She began to push so hard she thought she was going to shit all over the bed, the only that came out though was the littl baby boy.

"Congratulations, its a baby boy." Tamaki started clapping with joy and kept on saying "Yahoo!" over and over.


	7. What Happens Now?

Hours later, Haruhi woke up from her stomach growling. She sat up and felt her stomach, then thinking back to a few hours ago. _Oh yeah, I had the baby. I wonder when they'll bring him in so I can see him and hold him. _She woke up Tamaki who was asleep on the small chair near the window.

"Tamaki? Can you get me some food?" She said to him. Without missing a beat he called Takashi into the room.

"Can you get Haruhi some food? Not from the cafeteria here, its not satisfying enough. Get some catered. I'm guessing we could all go for some high quality food right now." He didn't say anything as he shook his head and headed to the door with his cellphone in his hand, dialing a number. Kyoya, Mitsikuni and the twins sat in the waiting room. Takashi walked outside to where they were sitting and let them know what was up.

"I'm going to get food. What do you guys want? Oh, and you can go in there if you want." He said. Everyone told him and then he ran off to get food. As he ran for the door, they all went to Haruhi's hospital room. When they walked into the door, Tamaki wasn't in there.

"He went to see his mother." Haruhi smiled.

**Meanwhile, in Tamaki's mothers' room...**

"Mom, are you awake?" Tamaki said as he walked into the room. She was facing the window, watching the sunset after a long day. Tamaki sat the opposite direction from where she was looking and held her hand. "Are you okay? What did the doctors say?"

"I can leave tomorrow afternoon, to make sure the wound is healed."

"What about father? Is he letting you have some money?" She shook her head in disagreement.

"He's letting me stay here in Japan, though."

"Where? You're not staying with him, are you?" She shook her head again.

"He's letting me have your guest house." She smiled, the sun's orange light shining off her golden locks. Suddenly, his cellphone began to ring. It was Haruhi.

"What is it, love?"

Haruhi spoke on the other end of the line, "The food is here, do you want some? Ask your mother if she would like some."

"Mother, would you like to eat?" She nodded, along with her stomach growling. She giggled a little and Tamaki told her to send someone with food over to his mothers room. After 5 minutes, Mitsikuni walked in with a 2 bowls of soup and 2 spoons. He smiled as he handed Tamaki the food and walked off, closing the door behind him.

They ate in silence, only the sun's light gleaming on their fair skin and thoughts racing through their heads.

**Back in Haruhi's room...**

Haruhi's dad came in from a long night at the bar with a hangover. Luckily, Takashi got some coffee, because of Mitsikuni's cravings for coffee. Her dad was hanging over a chair like a beach towel, coffee in hand and hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"So, how we doin' this? How... How you gonna raise that baby while you gettin' ready for law school?" Haruhi's dad said, tired and still trying to sip the strong, black coffee in his hand. _You know, now that I think of it, I don't know..._ Haruhi thought to herself.

"I have an idea, but it'll slow down my school work for just a little bit." Everyone sat around Haruhi as she began to explain. "I could get my G.E.D. after I get out of the hospital and take online college classes until I can get on my feet again." Her dad sat back and took a moment to think.

"That could work. But where you gonna get all the baby stuff?" Then, he looked at around and realized something. "Oh wait, all the kids you go to school with are rich so they could buy that stuff. Duh." He laughed and hit his head, then his headache got worse. "I shouldn't have done that."

They all continued to laugh until Tamaki walked in, out of breath with tears coming down his face, though his hair was covering his eyes so no one could see he was crying. "What's wrong, Tamaki?" He looked up at everyone.

"My mother just died..." Suspense silenced the room.

* * *

Okay, so I have to admit, this chapter wasn't as good as the other stories I have written, but leave a review. I'll give you a suspense chapter!


	8. Tamaki's Thoughts Change

Her smile embraced me. Her golden locks shimmered in the sunset light as she began to sip the soup. I never thought I would see my mother as beautiful as I saw her then. She looked at me and said that she loved the soup. It didn't seem like her life would end in a beautiful way, but it did. She looked like she burned her self with the soup when she fell off her bed. I caught her before she fell to the floor and before I knew it, she told me goodbye. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and began to shed tears that slowly fell down my face onto her cheek. I hugged her, I felt like if I held her, she wouldn't leave me. But she did, and with her soul, she left behind a smile and memories that still repeat over and over in my mind. It felt like God tore my heart out because I didn't think I could ever lose the person I loved the most.

My mother was everything to me. She helped with kids who bullied me in elementary school. Everyday after school, I would come home with cuts and bruises on my chin, elbows, and knees.

Everytime that happened, as she cleaned up my cuts, she would tell me the same thing, "One day, your father will take you to Japan where he works and you won't be teased or bullied around in school." She taught me how to play the piano, which was when I felt the best. She always made me delicious french lunches and dinners will the little money my father gave her.

Then, the day came when my father called us in France. He said that I was to live with my grandmother. I was going to go to the school he runs and he was going to be spoiled. My mother smiled because she was happy that I was getting the things I wanted most. I would get toys of all kinds, a piano to play so I would never forget how to play. I would get to make lots of friends. Plus, since I was infatuated with the japanese culture, I could get anything I wanted because I was going to live in Japan. I was happy, but also sad because I was never going to see my mother again.

I was happy that I got to see her again. It tore me apart to see my mother die in my arms. I didn't think I would be as depressed as I am now. I have always hid in the corner and sulked, but this time, it was more than just showing off my sadness. I became broken. I was unable to smile after that day.

Everytime the host club would have its round of guests, I would have only a few because I was so sadened. Some girls would embrace me and try to make me smile, which only happened once out of about 100. It was getting harder and harder for me to smile and soon after, I stopped coming to the host club. Haruhi kept coming by with Dakota, our little boy, which made me feel better. Haruhi kept coming back and then she decided to move in with me. Her smile and the face of my baby boy made me want to do something and get out of the house. They made me go back to the host club, which was losing money sadly because I hadn't shown up there in weeks. After coming back, I felt better. I continued to come back and after long weeks of sadness, a few months of recovery, and Haruhi with the baby living in my home, I was no longer sad.

I had then, realized that I had more to love and just because my mother died, didn't mean my life was over. I was glad there was a person I could buy things for, and dress up, and even take him to the host club. Kyoya later told me we might lose money if I brought my son to school, but once I did, the girls were all over him. I was finally happy. It wasn't something I had in mind but it was certainly a good life I was starting to live.


End file.
